


Не вовремя

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: И у Йозака, и у Гюнтера весьма своеобразное чувство юмора





	Не вовремя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trick-or-Treat: Interuptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577582) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious). 



Гвендаль не особенно возражал, когда Йозак наносил ему внезапные визиты. Более того, он ждал их чуть ли не с нетерпением – ну, насколько Гвендаль в принципе мог ждать что-то с нетерпением, – потому что сюрпризы могли включать в себя Йозака, делающего ему минет под столом, вот как сейчас. Хотя в данный конкретный момент Гвендаль был готов убить Йозака – или Гюнтера, трудно было решить.  
Только что Гюнтер внезапно ворвался в его кабинет, громко сетуя на… проклятье, он не уловил, чему посвящены драматические возгласы на этот раз. Должно быть, в этом был виноват язык Йозака, кружащий вокруг головки его члена и слегка ее задевающий.  
Гвендаль изо всех сил сохранял бесстрастное лицо, отчаянно пытаясь не привлекать внимание к тому, что происходило под его письменным столом, и надеялся, что Гюнтер скоро закончит и уйдет. Но, к несчастью, тот, очевидно, был в настроении поболтать, а Йозак с чего-то решил подвергнуть Гвендаля мучительной пытке. Мазоку решил, что стоит как-нибудь вернуть этот должок, но прежде всего надо было избавиться от Гюнтера.   
Стоило этой мысли придти в голову, как советник вдруг счастливо и устало выдохнул и поблагодарил его за то, что выслушал.  
– Доброй ночи, – пожелал он, уходя так же стремительно, как и пришел.  
Желание Гвендаля кого-нибудь убить пошло на убыль, стоило Гюнтеру оказаться по другую сторону закрытой двери. Теперь мазоку смог сполна отдаться наслаждению от действий Йозака.  
Впрочем, так было ровно до того момента, как за дверью, сопровождаемое смехом, раздалось «И тебе доброй ночи, Йозак!».


End file.
